


Стив и Баки заручаются магией, чтобы раздобыть комикс

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Catholic Steve Rogers, Chrismukkah, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Mischief, Present Day Steve and Bucky, Spells & Enchantments, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Witchcraft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: В Бруклине холодный дождливый день. Двенадцатилетние Стив и Баки только что дочитали последний выпуск «Удивительного Жестянчика». Отчаянно желая получить новый номер, Баки плюет на логику и сразу переходит к призывающим заклинаниям из жуткой старой книги.Подражая своей матери, Стив прижал четки к груди, но все равно вернулся и присел рядом.— Я не буду призывать Сатану, Бак. Рождество на носу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Стив и Баки заручаются магией, чтобы раздобыть комикс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve and Bucky Attempt Witchcraft to Obtain a Comic Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478117) by [CaptainSteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb). 



Стив и Баки лежали на полу в комнате Баки, склонившись над потрепанным комиксом, который они одолжили у одноклассника. Они дошли до последней страницы. Стив громко фыркнул и скрестил руки.

— Мы даже не узнаем, что было дальше, — надулся Стив. — Мы не прочитаем четырнадцатый выпуск. Разве что ты опять стащишь его у Джереми.

— Ничего я у него не крал!

Спор повторялся не раз: Баки подошел спросить про комикс к Джереми, одиннадцатилетке классом младше. Он предложил апельсин в обмен на «ненадолго одолжить» книжку, и Джереми согласился. Эта сделка состоялась три месяца назад.

— Ты сказал ему, что все вернешь, и все еще этого не сделал!

— Я все еще одалживаю его! Я же не говорил ему, как долго! Его вина, что он так и не попросил его обратно. — Баки закрыл комикс и откинулся на скрипящую кровать, туго натягивая на плечи свое потрепанное детское одеяло.

Стив продолжал пыхтеть и клялся вернуть комикс Джереми, когда они снова вернутся в школу. Наконец он успокоился и со вздохом прислонился к плечу Баки.

— И что теперь?

— Слезь с меня, креветка, — сказал Баки, но не сделал ни единой попытки отодвинуть Стива. Он вздохнул и некоторое время сидел тихо, наблюдая за градом, бьющим в окно.

— Я знаю! — оживился он.

— Что? — скептично спросил Стив.

— Я взял из библиотеки книгу… 

— Я не буду смотреть на штуки с анатомией, Бак!

— Нет, нет, нет, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к кровати, чтобы вытащить из-под нее кипу книжек. Оттуда выбежал таракан и шмыгнул к ноге Стива, но тот просто смахнул его и посмотрел, как он исчезает за плинтусом.

— Тебе бы почаще прибираться, приятель.

— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Я вообще-то заглядывал в твою парту в школе. — Баки отодвинул несколько штук в сторону: в основном там были книги о животных, анатомии и человеческом теле. Он добрался до странного тома с темной обложкой и непонятными надписями.

— Это иврит? — спросил Стив, придвигая книгу к себе.

— Нет, умник. Латинский наверное, я не знаю. Но гляди, — Баки открыл книгу и начал перелистывать полные странных символов и рисунков страницы. Беспорядочные надписи были на незнакомом языке.

— Это не латынь. Я учил ее, когда занимался Катехизисом, а это не она, — Стив нахмурился, пролистывая еще несколько страниц, и отшатнулся, когда увидел рисунок пентаграммы. — Баки, это дьявольщина!

— Нет же, это все не настоящее. Не глупи.

— Да оно охренеть, какое настоящее! — Стив, споткнувшись, поднялся на ноги, подошел к своей сумке с газетами и достал деревянные четки. — Убери это отсюда!

— Какой же ты болван. — Баки пренебрежительно махнул рукой на Стива и продолжил спокойно перелистывать страницы. У Стива ушло какое-то время на то, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Подражая своей матери, он прижал четки к груди, но все равно вернулся и присел рядом.

— Я не буду вызывать Сатану, Бак. Рождество на носу.

Баки проигнорировал его и продолжил листать книгу, а затем остановился на одной из редких страниц с английскими словами: «Заклинание для призыва Даров».

— Смотри, Стиви. Может, если мы это сделаем, мы получим четырнадцатый выпуск «Жестянчика». — Он поднял взгляд: в серо-голубых глазах горело желание. — Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что он сделал дальше?

Стив, поджав губы и нахмурившись, пялился на книгу. Затем он перевел долгий взгляд на Баки. Он поправил четки, перекрестился и сказал что-то на ирландском. Наконец, Стив решительно кивнул.

— Стив, ты лучший! — Баки потрепал его по голове и пошел рыться в шкафу.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Для заклинаний нужный свечи, так? — спросил Баки, закопавшись в полке. — Задерни шторы, должно быть темно.

— Ты не можешь взять менору для вызывающих заклинаний, Бак.

— Я и не буду! Боже, Стиви, я же не идиот. У меня остались свечи с прошлой зимы, когда нам отключали свет.

Прошлой зимой в доме Баки на две недели отключили электричество. Они так и не выяснили, кто это сделал и зачем, но отец Баки сказал, что это, вероятно, как-то связано с немцами, владеющими зданием.

Стив задернул занавески, которые мама Баки соорудила из старых мешков с мукой, и снова устроился на полу. Теперь освещение было тускло-голубым, и из-за плохого зрения он едва мог разглядеть Баки, выходящего из угла комнаты.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, присаживаясь напротив Стива. Он расставил между ними четыре свечи разного размера, достал коробок спичек и, пытаясь зажечь первую, обжег палец. — Вотжеблядь!

— Я все слышала, Джеймс Бьюкенен! — закричала мама Баки из другой комнаты.

— Прости, ма-ам. — Баки отодвинулся, когда Стив забрал у него спички и начал зажигать свечи сам. У него была твердая рука, несмотря на худобу и хрупкость. Он наловчился зажигать спички из-за сигарет от астмы.

— Все еще считаю, что это глупо, — сказал Стив, встряхнув рукой, чтобы погасить пламя. Он отложил прогоревшую спичку в сторону и снова взялся за четки. — Моя мама устроила бы мне такую взбучку, если бы только увидела. Она действительно может убить меня, Бак, ты не должен никому об этом рассказывать.

— Да, да, — отмахнулся от него Баки, нетерпеливо просматривая заклинание. — О, мы должны положить что-нибудь в центр. Жертву или типа того. 

— У нас нет никаких жертв, — закатил глаза Стив.

— Сейчас будет! — Баки подошел к двери, пнул плинтус и увидел, как из-под него выползает пара тараканов. Он придавил одного из них пару раз пяткой и кинул то, что от него осталось, в середину круга из свечей.

— Ты мерзкий, — сказал Стив, но наклонился обратно к книге. — Так что теперь, нам надо зачитать вслух? Я не буду говорить эти слова.

— Слюнтяй. — Баки снова сел и положил книгу на колени, несколько мгновений прищурившись смотрел на страницу, а затем начал медленно произносить заклинание. Стив напрягся, его спина задеревенела, глаза были широко раскрыты. Он нащупал распятие на четках и начал тихо молиться.

Баки как раз произносил последнее слово, когда дверь в комнату открылась. Мальчишки подняли головы и увидели Винифред Барнс, держащую в одной руке тарелку с перекусом и стакан молока — в другой. Она несколько раз моргнула, рассмативая свечи, книгу и искалеченного таракана.

— Яков!

Стив съежился, глядя на Баки. Если его называют настоящим именем — значит, дела действительно плохи. В прошлый раз Стив слышал его, когда у Баки нашли под кроватью тихуанскую библию. После того случая он не видел Баки две недели.

Вся их задумка провалилась. Уинифред погасила свечи, конфисковала книгу и заставила Баки убрать мертвого таракана. Затем она написала длинную записку, приколола ее к рубашке Стива и отправила так домой, запретив на три недели видеться с Баки.

У Стива были мысли избавиться от записки по дороге домой, но он решил, что его ма все равно об этом узнает, поэтому он неохотно отдал ей листок. Он испытал настоящий страх Божий, пока она читала. Лицо мамы сменило выражение с замешательства, на ярость и затем на безразличие. Когда она снова взглянула на него, он не смог прочитать ее эмоции.

— Твои четки у тебя? — спросила она.

— Да, мама. 

— Никакого ужина, — она указала на маленький отгороженный кусок квартиры, который служил Стиву комнатой. — Будешь молиться по четкам за каждую сторону креста.

— Да, мама.

— Завтра, в канун Рождества, ты пойдешь к отцу О’Конноли и исповедуешься.

— Да, мама. — Стив хотел было пройти мимо нее, но она прижала его к груди и крепко обняла, а потом отпустила, быстро шлепнув по заднице.

###

— Той ночью шел снег. Мой па взял меня с собой в магазин и заставил чистить снег десять часов без перерыва, — сказал Баки с набитым принглс ртом.

— Ты никогда мне не говорил, — фыркнул Стив.

Баки выдал смешок и забрался поглубже в диван, закинув ногу на колени Стиву и почти выбив у своего мужа альбом из рук.

— Хотел выглядеть круто.

Тони ворвался мгновением позже, весь покрытый маслом и с взлохмаченными волосами.

— Прив, сладенький. Прив, Терминатор.

— Сексуальное домогательство по отношению к коллеге, — выдал Стив, не отрываясь от своего рисунка.

— Ха-ха. В общем, — Тони уронил на кофейный столик книги, сдвинув стопку учебников, которые Баки тщательно складывал там прошлой ночью. — Ой, прости. Вы в курсе, что у вас есть шкаф для них? Кстати, зачем тебе вообще читать книги? Ты можешь использовать для этого СтаркРидер, знаешь, тебе не обязательно… 

— Что там? — прервал его Баки, перебирая потрепанные обложки. — Комиксы?

— Вы говорили, что читали такие, помнишь? Три киноночи назад, когда мы смотрели «Великого Диктатора»? Я догадался, что вы хотите получить привет из прошлого на Рождествуку, так что вот. — Тони на мгновение замешкался, когда Стив поднял на него сияющие искренней улыбкой глаза, и попятился к двери. — Не стоит благодарности. Нет, не смотри на меня так, я с тобой не справлюсь. — Он развернулся и исчез за дверью.

— Он так на тебе помешался, — усмехнулся Баки, листая комиксы. — О, смотри, Стиви! Бак Роджерс!

— Нужно подарить ему что-нибудь на Рождество.

— Я связал ему носки, — махнул на него Баки металлической рукой.

Стив фыркнул и взял в охапку несколько комиксов, улыбаясь старым названиям. Затем он увидел на столе одно знакомое: «Жестянчик», выпуск четырнадцать.

— Что ж, — сказал Баки после затянувшейся паузы, — у нас ушло на жертву намного больше, чем один таракан, да?

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
